There is disclosed in copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 08/172,006, filed Dec. 22, 1993, by Thomas C. Merle, Dale W. Ryan, and David L. Rowden, entitled TOOL FOR FILMSTRIP ATTACHMENT OR DETACHMENT, and U.S. Ser. No. 08/098,112, filed Jul. 27, 1993, by Thomas C. Merle, Dale W. Ryan, and David L. Rowden, entitled A TOOL AND METHOD FOR DETACHING A TRAILING END PORTION OF A FILMSTRIP FROM AT LEAST ONE HOOK ATOP A RAMP ON A FILM SPOOL INSIDE A FILM CARTRIDGE, separate devices for detaching and attaching a filmstrip to a film cartridge. These devices require separate space in order to accomplish each of these functions. Additionally these separate devices require the cartridge to be moved from one location to another, thus requiring additional winding and unwinding of the film at each separate workstation and labor and time in moving the cartridge from one location to the other.
The present invention provides a single apparatus that can easily detach and reattach a filmstrip at a single location without requiring movement of the cartridge or requiring unnecessary unwinding and rewinding of the film. Additionally, the device is designed to provide efficient utilization of existing space and minimize the cost of equipment necessary for detaching and reattaching the filmstrip.